


Of all the things you do

by Jessica_not_Jones



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Curious Kylo, Endearing Kylo, Eventual Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hux Wears Glasses, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo has some idiosyncrasies, M/M, Mitaka and Phasma friends with benefits, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, What Have I Done, annoyed hux, idrk, more boredom fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_not_Jones/pseuds/Jessica_not_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all the little things that Kylo does that convinces Hux that he's more human than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things like holopens and datapads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owls_and_horses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owls_and_horses/gifts).



The first time Hux noticed it, his lips turned up in a smile. He was in his office and Ren had come in after a rough encounter with Phasma.

"If she wasn't so damn important I'd kill her you know!" he screamed, storming into the office, light saber ignited. 

"Of course you would love... now turn off that contraption. I don't want you ruining my office like you ruined the communication station last week."

Ren replied with an eye roll, and turned off the red weapon of doom with a huff before collapsing into one of the comfy Coruscanti leather chairs. 

"I think she just needs a good fuck and then she'd stop being so bitchy." Ren pouted putting up his feet. 

"Well for one, get your kriffin feet off my desk Ren, two, do try to be less crass, and three, I'd say she already is, if the lewd conversations she and Mitaka have are anything to go by." he finished, typing away rapidly at his holopad and adjusting his new glasses.

"What? Phasma and Mitaka? Not a chance!"

"I bet people didn't believe we would happen either..."

"That's probably true, but my loud screams of 'Oh force!Harder Hux!' from last month probably convinced them."

Hux just replied with a facepalm and a sigh and handed Kylo a holo pen and a datapad to keep him occupied so he could finish his work.

Within seconds, Ren and made himself comfortable and was writing something with great enthusiasm when he paused. Hux looked up, and Kylo ran his hand through his black inky waves. He seemed to be having writers block and his face scrunched up a bit, giving him a rather child like appearance. After a few more seconds he started biting the nib of his holopen and Hux had to silently stifle his eminent chuckles. 'He's more endearing than he cares to be' Hux thought.

After a few more minutes, Kylo had given up. "I want to go for a walk."

Smiling at his irate behavior, Hux asked, "Shall I accompany you then?"

"If you wish." Kylo responded getting up swiftly.

Upon exiting to follow Kylo, Hux realized he forgot to save his work on the Holopad so he asked Ren to wait as he went back to his office to save it. 

 

After shutting down his Holopad, Hux was passing the same chair that Kylo had sat on when he saw it. Turns out Kylo wasn't writing. He had been drawing. 

Hux looked over the rough sketch and for the second time in his life, his entire face lit up in a smile. Ren had drawn the two of them in a board meeting without his helmet, but discreetly, they were holding hands under the desk. It warmed his heart a little to know that Kylo was so sweet but he also knew he'd be skewered for mentioning it.  
So instead he opted for going for that walk. The only difference is that this time they held hands.


	2. For when you're dying but you're not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo discovers Hux is sick and decides he can fix it. Well let's see how that goes. But little does he know, his beloved son of Brendol Hux hates medicine.

Hux had been trying to hide it all day but the one traitor of a sneeze sold him out. The soft and ridiculously kitten like sneeze was enough to get Ren to look up from polishing his light saber and over at him.

Hux had the decency to look sheepish while rubbing his redder than usual nose under the intense look that the dark haired man was giving him. 

"How long?" 

The red head knew exactly what he was talking about but was reluctant to answer. 

"....About two days." he answered cringing internally.

"So you've been sick for two days and said nothing. Okay Hux." Kylo replied before exiting the room silently. For the first ten minutes Hux thought he was just a little upset. For the following five he was worried for Kylo. For the next three he was worried about himself. For the last seven he was convinced he was a goner and that Ren was going to kill him for lying and then put him in the garbage contractor or some other horrifying massacre. So upon the slam of the door, he visibly shuddered even though he was in warm pajamas and lying on Ren's unusually warm bed. 

"For force's sake, I knew I should have hurried up. You must be freezing already. Hold on," he said while picking up some warm blankets. 

"What are you-"

"Shut up, you're sick. I'm taking care of you."

"This is highly irrational Kylo. I should go to the sick bay. "

"You won't be going anywhere. Now hush and let me tuck you in." he said passing nimble fingers through Red hair while tucking pale skinned limbs under several blankets. 

"Here, I brought you soup." he added, taking out the contents from the bag he had brought. 

"This really isn't necessary you kn-"

"Just shut up and drink the soup. I can't have you die on me. You're not allowed to die till I say so." Kylo added stubbornly. 

"But I'm not dying. I just have the galactic cold." Hux informed with an eye roll, and finishing his soup rather quickly. 

"I don't care what you have, bed rest for three days minimum."

"What? "

"You heard me." Kylo grabbed Hux's hand, kissed it softly and kissed his forehead as well. At this, Hux's heart fluttered a bit and he looked up at Ren with a light smile.  
'He can be so annoyingly sweet I might get cavities. ' Hux mused.

"And now you rest."

But right as he was about to protest, is eyelashes started sliding closed and he only heard Ren's 'sleep well' before his mind drifted off into the cosmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little bundle of fluff is for you guys.... I wuv you. :)


	3. When you're his, you're his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can be a bit.... possessive.

Hux was down in the mess hall silently eating his lunch and observing all the troopers around him when Captain Phasma came in with Mitaka hot on her tail. "I said I'm sorry!"

Phasma turned around so fast that it almost gave Hux whiplash. 

"I don't care for your apologies so save it Mitaka," she spat with full venom. Even troopers feet away cringed. As she spun on her heels and walked away he reached to touch her shoulder, not realizing that was possibly the worst idea he'd ever had. With out a second thought, Phasma grabbed his hand and judo flipped him while making it a point to break his wrist with a crunch that could be heard from the furthest table.

"Don't. Touch. Me. "

Hux watched with an unamused face as Mitaka limped away to the medbay shaking his head and muttering something about 'women and their reactions' while Phasma collected her food. What he didn't expect was her coming over to sit with him.

"Phasma," he addressed curtly.

"General." she deadpanned, taking off her helmet to reveal her short feathery hair. She proceeded to start her food in the comfortable silence.

"So what was that with Mitaka over there? Trouble in Paradise?"

"Wha- I don't understand, sir."

Hux just let out an amused chuckle, and raised a single eyebrow.

"You didn't think it would slip past me did you? You and Mitaka aren't very inconspicuous you know." he said while poking at his food. Some sort of nerf and rice. He looked up to see a blush adorning her cheeks. 

"S-sorry General. I'll speak to him about it ASAP."

"Oh, don't let me be a bother. I find it... amusing." he said, daring to take a bite of his food.

Phasma calmed down reasonably, and within a few minutes they began steady conversation with laughing and jokes and exchanging weapons information before he felt the severe burn in the back of his head. He turned around to see the tell tale swish of fabric exiting the mess hall, but rose to his feet anyways.

"If you'll excuse me Captain," he said speedily walking to catch up to Ren who would no doubt be pissed.

"Ren!" he hissed, hoping to get him to stop. Not a chance. He followed the dark haired beauty down several corridors to an empty conference room. As soon as he turned back around after locking the door (not the best idea he's had) Ren pounced on him, pinning his arms above his head, and using the force to remove is mask.

"So you and Phasma huh?"

"What about- you're kidding right? Phasma's with Mitaka."

"That's never stopped anyone. Certainly not gingers like you." he said, right before lunging for Hux's neck.

Hux let out a whimper as Ren worked at his neck, leaving a rather obvious trail of lovebites of various shades. 

"Ren, please." he whimpered.

"Please what?" he asked with an air of nonchalance, as though he wasn't turning Hux on.

"You know what. I-I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"We could make it quick."

Ren was quickly silenced by the 'don't give me that fucking bullshit' look. He reluctantly released Hux and fixed his hair. Hux could see his disappointment, so he quickly ammended, "But meet me in my quarters tonight. I'll be free, I promise."

"Alright then." Ren answered, leaning down for a chaste kiss before putting his mask back on. "Oh, and if I see Phasma getting to handsy, I'm putting her on garbage for a month."

"And?"

"I'll stamp property of Kylo Ren on all your uniforms."

"I get the picture, Ren." Hux said, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Oh,I'm sure you do."

 

Later, while heading to the meeting room, almost all the troopers noticed the marks that Ren had left on Hux's neck (which he was still oblivious to) and if Phasma and Mitaka noticed, they sure as kriff didn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried this at random but I still like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Kylo/Hux fic so I hope it's not too shabby. Lots of luv,  
> Jessica (HeiressToSlytherin )


End file.
